Choose You
by coffeemix
Summary: Sehun sudah hidup sepanjang umurnya dengan orang itu. Ya, orang itu. Sahabatnya bahkan sejak ia belum melihat bagaimana rupa dunia. Kim Jongin. A KaiHun's ficlet. Jaya selalu Coffee-Milk couple(?)!


Choose You

.

~KAIHUN's story~

.

Sehun sudah hidup sepanjang umurnya dengan orang itu.

Ya, orang itu. Sahabatnya bahkan sejak ia belum melihat bagaimana rupa dunia.

Kim Jongin.

Saat bayi, mereka suka berkelahi, merebutkan apapun yang bisa jadi obyek rebutan. Lalu, saat mereka mulai tumbuh kebih tinggi beberapa puluh centi, waktu mereka dihabiskan untuk selalu bersama. Sejak pagi buta hingga malam datang.

Memasuki usia sekolah, Jongin menjelma menjadi sosok malaikat pelindung bagi Sehun. Selalu melindunginya kapanpun, dimanapun. Bahkan ketika Sehun yang saat itu belum terlalu lancar berbicara—alias cadel diejek dan dijahili oleh teman-temannya yang lain, dia akan selalu membela Sehun. Melindungi dan menghiburnya. Menjadi yang selalu ada untuk Sehun.

Hingga mereka tiba di masa-masa remaja. Dimana hormon-hormon pubertas itu mulai berkembang. Sehun mendapati orang itu mulai lebih tinggi darinya beberapa centi meter. Diam-diam, Sehun juga menaruh perasaan jengkel dan cemburu ketika siswi-siswi sekolahnya jadi suka mengekori Jongin kemanapun dia pergi. Bahkan saat Jongin sedang bersama Sehun sekalipun. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Dan kini, mereka sampai pada tingkatan tertinggi dalam menuntut ilmu. Ya. Kuliah. Berdua melangkahkan bersama lagi di gerbang perguruan tinggi terkenal di negaranya. Sehun sudah terbiasa sekarang dengan fans dadakan maupun permanen yang selalu mengekor di belakang Jongin.

~KAIHUN~

"Hun…," Jongin menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpuan pada meja bar. Memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang sibuk berekperimen entah apa.

Sudah dua jam ia terdampar di rumah Sehun. Dan si empunya rumah daritadi masih belum merampungkan pekerjaan entah apa itu di bar kecil rumahnya.

"Hmmm…," sahut Sehun pendek. Terlalu sibuk dengan uji cobanya.

"Kok gue bisa ya, gak bosen-bosen selama 21 tahun hidup gue ini, selalu aja barengan sama lo.  
Dari TK yang masih imut-imut, sampai sekarang kita udah mulai bangkotan amit-amit. Rasanya…, gue kok betah banget gitu, ya? Hahahahaha," tawa Jongin meledak tapi sedetik kemudian, dia buru-buru mengatupkan kedua tangannya di mulutnya. Ia segera menahan tawanya ketika dirasanya tatapan mematikan Sehun menusuk raganya.

"Ya, udah, kalo lo gak suka hidup lo dihabisin Cuma sama orang nyebelin kayak gue, gapapa.  
Pergi aja sana dari hidup gue! Suka-suka lo deh, mau gimana. Gue nggak maksa lo kok!" bentak Sehun. Membuat Jongin jadi diam dan tertegun. Owh, dia salah ngomong kayaknya, pemirsa.

"Aduh…, Princess cantik jangan marah, dong? Tolong maafkanlah mulut liar hamba yang suka bicara seenak udelnya sendiri ini,oke?" bujuk Jongin sambil memasang muka sok melasnya.

Tapi, Sehun yang memang terkenal punya mood-swing layalnya roller coaster itu mengabaikannya. Dia berjalan menghentak lalu menaruh secangkir cappucinno (Iya, dia tadi sedang uji coba Cappucinno) di hadapan Jongin kasar. Dengan bersungut-sungut ia segera meninggal area bar dan masuk ke ruangan dapur utama. Meninggalkan Jongin yang sekarang hanya bisa bengong dan terdiam menyedihkan.

~KAIHUN~

Sehun melongokkan kepalanya dari sekat antara dapur utama dengan area bar kecil miliknya. Ia menghela nafasnya lega saat didapatinya Jongin sudah menghilang dari kawasan tersebut. Ia pun berjalan santai ke arah meja bar.

Sehun tertegun sejenak.

Bola matanya menatap lekat kearah meja bar, persis dimana tadi Jongin menyangga tangannya dan memperhatikan Sehun saat ia sedang bereksperimen.

Disana teronggok secangkir cappucinno yang ia letakkan dengan kasar di depan Jongin tadi. Tapi, bukan itu yang jadi objek utamanya.

"Princess, kalau kamu mau tau, aku tidak pernah merasa keberatan jika seluruh nafasku hanya dihembuskan untukmu. Bahkan jika itu adalah nafas terakhirku, akan kuberikan untukmu  
Karena aku sudah memilih untuk menghabiskan semua waktu yang kupunya untukmu. Menjadi orang pertama yang selalu ada di saat kamu membuka mata. Menjadi orang yang akan selalu menemani langkahmu.

Jadi…, jangan ngambek lagi ya, Princess?

-Your Handsome Prince :p"

Secangkir cappucinno dengn krim berbentuk hati dan secarik memo yang dibuat sepenuh hati.

Bagaiamana hati Sehun rasanya jadi tidak mau meleleh?

~KAIHUN~

-FIN-

Hahaha, drabble abal-abal dari saya, kawan

Gak tau entah kenapa saya pengen nulis ini ;D

Cheesy? Garing? Apa malah kecut?

Yah…, apapun rasanya, yang penting….

…minumnya teh botol sosro :v

Engak, enggak, yang penting enjoy aja, yang mau review, sok atuh diteken tombol reviewnya. Yang mau langsung leave juga gapapa, langsung diteken tombol close atau backnya aja… :D

Saya orangnya gak suka nuntut kok, hahaha :v #sokbanget #mintadigamparemanginianak


End file.
